


Right in front of his salad

by Giraffe23



Series: Hanbin's Idol Boyfriend [1]
Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Consensual, Established Relationship, Idols, Kinky, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Top Jiwon, Voyeurism, bottom hanbin, mobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: Hanbin gets soaked on his way back from getting his boyfriend food but it's lucky Jiwon has a few fun ideas on how to warm him back up again; even if Minho happens to be in the studio with them.





	Right in front of his salad

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking game. Every time this uncreative author wrote 'kiss' have fun getting absolutely wasted my friends.  
> This was just feeding my need for more happy relationship DoubleB so don't mind me. BUT if you like please check out my other stuff of Hanbin-centric land.  
> Please leave a comment if you liked this undisguised porn or if you have any suggestions for another fic. Kudos are much appreciated if you enjoy the story. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Ryeowooksgiraff I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

Hanbin sighed as he looked out through the window of the ramen shop. The weather had suddenly taken a turn, and the rain was coming down in sheets. It had been warm and sunny when Hanbin had first headed out to get food, and as a result, he had left his coat in the studio.

Watching the dark clouds moving over the skyline Hanbin gave up hope that it was just a shower that might pass by the time his order was ready. He was beginning to regret not just ordering in, but the studio had become so stuffy after so long cooped up that Hanbin had been climbing the walls.

Glaring out at the murky puddles and businessmen rushing through the rain Hanbin cursed his luck.

“Order 43 is ready.” The server called out, and Hanbin made his way over to collect it.

“Thank you very much.” Hanbin bowed and picked up the warm, overladen bag.

The humid and flavourful air of the shop made Hanbin extremely reluctant to leave and make the trek back to the YG building. There was seemingly no chance of the storm stopping anytime soon, and Hanbin knew he would be soaked by the time he returned.

That would either result in him dropping off the food and going to shower but then having his lunch eaten or eating the food and probably getting sick. Hanbin sighed and fluffed his hair in frustration; he was never going to hear the end of this.

Deciding to just deal with it Hanbin tugged his hood up over his head and shouldered his way out the door. As well as the heavy rain an icy wind had picked up and it flung droplets against Hanbin’s face like tiny needles on his skin.

After sprinting the whole way back to the building, Hanbin was soaked from head to toe. The receptionist gave him a dirty look as Hanbin squelched through the reception and left a trail of water on the gleaming tiles.

Hanbin called an apology over his shoulder and pressed the button for the lift. Shivering as he waited, Hanbin tried to remember if he had a change of clothes stashed anywhere close by. Once he was on his way up to the correct floor, Hanbin took time to study himself in the mirrored wall.

His hair was plastered against his forehead even though his hood had been up for the trip. The clothes he was wearing hadn’t fared any better, and there was the continual sound of dripping from water dropping off the cuffs of his hoodie onto the floor. The jumper was utterly saturated, and the front of his sweatpants was a far darker colour than the back, which had remained remarkably dry, weighing them down, so they rode low on his hips.

Twisting around to fully see all the damage Hanbin groaned. If he didn’t get sick after this, it would be a miracle.

When the doors opened Hanbin set off down the corridor and grimaced with every step he took in the waterlogged sneakers. Arriving at Minho Hyung’s studio, Hanbin juggled the food bag into one hand and tried to slip his sleeve away from the other hand so he could turn the handle.

Once he had wrestled the door open, Hanbin slipped into the cluttered room and set the bag on the table in the middle. With both hands free he began to pull the wet clothing away from his body and sniffled loudly.

Jiwon and Minho had been crushed together looking at the large computer monitor as they messed around on a song. They hadn’t reacted when Hanbin first entered, but the scent of food must have finally permeated the air because Jiwon spun around in his chair.

“Finally! Did you get the sauce I- What on earth happened to you?” Jiwon’s mouth fell open as he took in Hanbin’s state.

“It’s raining.” Hanbin replied simply.

“No shit? I thought you had just stopped for a spontaneous swim on the way back.”

“It feels like I did.” Hanbin admitted as he looked down at himself.

“What were you thinking? You’ll get sick. Do you have spare clothes?”

Jiwon began to fuss over Hanbin and tried to push some of the straggly hair away from his eyes before cupping his cheek.

“I don’t think so. I took my spares home to be washed after the last all-nighter.” Hanbin shrugged.

“You’re so cold.” Jiwon began rubbing his hands up and down Hanbin’s arms. “Hyung do you have any clothes?”

There was a long pause, and Jiwon turned around to see Minho with his face buried in a steaming bowl of food.

“Hyung?” Jiwon called louder and reached out to bump the older’s shoulder.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Minho mumbled out around his mouthful of food.

“Do you have any clothes to lend Hanbin? You know the one that went out to get you that food?”

“Ummm…” Minho looked around his studio aimlessly before stuffing another load of noodles into his face. “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Useless Hyung.” Jiwon muttered and turned back around to Hanbin.

“It’s okay. I’ll get a car back to the dorms.”

“I don’t want you to leave though.” Jiwon pouted. “I won’t get to see you until this album is done.”

Hanbin felt himself melting in the face of his boyfriend's pleading look. Jiwon was right that they barely had time to hang out together with how busy they both were. The only contact they had had in the last few days was falling asleep together at the end of an exhausting day. Hanbin was set to agree when another shiver ran through his body, and his teeth chattered loudly.

“Hyung, I can’t. I’ll get a cold, and then I’ll send YG-nim your way to explain.” Hanbin smiled lightly.

“Please. I miss you.” Jiwon moved to hug Hanbin, but Hanbin placed a hand on his chest to stop the other.

“You’ll get wet as well dummy.”

Jiwon’s pout deepened before an idea sparked across his face, and he began to unzip his own jacket. Dumping it on the table, he then slipped his fingers under Hanbin’s hoodie and shirt.

The gentle touch of the other’s warm fingers had Hanbin flinching away from the feeling as it sent pleasurable tingles along his stomach and chest. Jiwon smirked at Hanbin before pulling both items of clothing off in one go.

Hanbin slapped his arms over his now naked torso as Jiwon pulled back to carefully fold the sodden garments. The innocent and helpful act was completely thrown off by the hungry looks the older boy would shoot Hanbin’s way as he worked.

Acutely aware he was standing half nude in his Hyung’s studio Hanbin felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced over at where Minho still stood. The sight that greeted him would have been comical apart from the heated look in Minho’s gaze.

Minho was stood with his mouth dangling open and a loaded pair of chopsticks halfway to his mouth as he looked Hanbin up and down.

“Stop looking at my boyfriend you pervert.” Jiwon warned lightly.

“You’re the one pulling his clothes off in the middle of my studio. I’m only human, man.” Minho whined but returned to his seat to keep eating.

“Tell me about it.” Jiwon muttered as he trailed a scolding hand down Hanbin’s chest; tweaking a nipple on the way.

“Hyung.” Hanbin yelped and slapped the naughty hand away.

Jiwon chuckled and threw his jacket at Hanbin before moving to pick out his own food and join Minho in the editing chairs.

Hanbin stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before the chill on his bare skin became too much. He pulled on Jiwon’s oversized jacket and revealed in the smell of his boyfriend; the residual warmth was also pretty nice.

Now fully dressed again Hanbin picked out his own food and moved around the table to perch on it and watch what the others were doing over their shoulders.  
After all the food had been eaten, and there was a pile of empty waste on the table beside Hanbin, the other two had become engrossed in the music again. Hanbin had chimed in with ideas of his own when they got stuck, but the style of music was different from his own so he was content to just watch them work.

Hanbin had just gotten up to stretch and try work some heat back into his still cold body when he decided it would probably be better to head back and shower; his sweat pants were still pretty damp against his legs.

“Hey guys, I’m going to head back now. Good luck with everything.” Hanbin called as he bent over the table to grab his stale hoody and shirt.

“I thought you were going to stay.” Jiwon whispered in Hanbin’s ear, and the warm breath made him shudder.

Jiwon’s body was pressed up against Hanbin’s back, and Hanbin wanted nothing more than to sink into the muscular body of his boyfriend, but he knew the other needed to work. Hanbin allowed himself a few minutes to soak in the presence of the other. Which was the worst idea he had ever had.

Jiwon began to press small kisses over the back of his neck and behind his ear. The pair were so familiar with each other’s bodies that Jiwon could find all of Hanbin’s hot spots unthinkingly. A flush of heat ran through Hanbin as the desire for his boyfriend began to come to the fore.

“Hyung. I need to go, and you need to work.” Hanbin gasped out as Jiwon continued his assault.

“But we need you Bin-a.” Jiwon purred.

“You need a cold shower. Why don’t you go and stand out in the rain for a while.” Hanbin teased but finally managed to unwind Jiwon’s arms from around his waist.

“I’d rather hang out with you in this nice warm studio.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still cold and tired, so I’m leaving.”

Before Hanbin could even take another step closer to the door Jiwon’s arms were wrapped around him again, and he was being carried back towards the chairs. Hanbin was so shocked at how easily Jiwon managed to carry him that he forgot to struggle. By the time reason began to return Jiwon had them both situated in the chair and hands securely locked on Hanbin’s hips.

“You defiantly can’t leave if that’s the case. As your boyfriend, it is my job to make sure you are happy and healthy. Let me warm you up, baby.”

“Jiwon, you jerk, we can’t both fit in this chair.” Hanbin whined and his face flushed at being called the pet name in front of Minho. “Let me up; you need to work.”

“I work best with you right there.” Jiwon cooed and placed a loud kiss on the hinge of Hanbin’s jaw.

“I’m sure you do.” Minho smirked at the couple, and Hanbin had no choice but to sit in mortified silence as the others got back to work.

Predictably enough Jiwon wasn’t able to keep his mind focused for very long. Hanbin was fiddling with the long fingers on one of Jiwon’s hands while he watched them work when he felt the other hand skating along the exposed skin of his stomach.

Hanbin tried to adjust so the contact was broken but Jiwon just pulled him back, pulled him back even closer than before, and continued to brush light patterns on the skin. Deciding to let the other do what he liked Hanbin settled back into his Hyung and enjoyed the playful caresses.

It was all okay until Minho was furiously clicking away to correct a part of the chorus and Jiwon took the opportunity to continue kissing Hanbin’s neck. At first, the kisses were fleeting and light, as if they were subconscious on Jiwon’s part, but they slowly got longer and dirtier as Jiwon continued.

The mixture of Jiwon’s talented fingers and searing mouth had Hanbin biting his lip to stifle moans of pleasure, but he was sure a little gasp escaped his throat when Jiwon smirked into his shoulder. After that, it was game over, and Jiwon was lifting his hand to tilt Hanbin’s jaw to the side.

The first moment of eye contact set Hanbin’s mind alight as he saw the lust and devotion in Jiwon's gaze. It had always amazed him how much Jiwon cared for, even loved, him. Sending a playful wink his way Jiwon leaned in and left a blazing path of kisses from Hanbin’s ear to his mouth.

When their lips came into contact Hanbin couldn’t stop the small exhalation of pure contentment. It had been so long, too long since they had enjoyed each other.

The kiss started out slowly, and Jiwon kept them closed mouth and short. Happy to let the other set the pace Hanbin twisted around more in Jiwon’s lap to make the angle easier and raised his hand to his Hyung’s shoulder.

Jiwon bit down gently on Hanbin’s bottom lip and tugged on the skin there just as the hand under his shirt pinched a nipple. Hanbin was now uncomfortably hard as he squirmed on his boyfriend and leaned back in for another kiss. At the last moment, Jiwon pulled away with a smirk and rubbed his thumb over Hanbin’s red lips. Hanbin met his gaze again and couldn’t help the sappy smile that spread on his face at the other’s dopey expression.

Finally moving back in for another kiss Jiwon continued the slow pace until Hanbin was feeling dizzy. Jiwon then let his tongue run over Hanbin’s lips and Hanbin opened his mouth eagerly to dance their tongues together.

Hanbin was aware he was full on moaning now, but he couldn’t remember the reason he wasn’t meant to. Jiwon’s lips and hands and scent were filling his entire world, and Hanbin couldn’t help but let it consume him.

Jiwon had pulled the hoody up to rest under Hanbin's armpits so that his entire torso was exposed to Jiwon’s wandering hands. With the limited space and precarious position, Hanbin had to twist almost painfully to maintain the angle and kept his hand firmly on Jiwon’s shoulder for balance.

“Really? In my studio?” Minho’s incredulous voice broke through the haze, but Jiwon’s hand clamped on the back of Hanbin’s neck and kept up the kiss.

“Yeah, I think right in your studio is just perfect.” Jiwon replied breathlessly when they finally parted.

Hanbin only had time to let out an embarrassed squeak before Jiwon had his hands under Hanbin’s knees and back and was lifting him bridal style. Jiwon carried him across the room to deposit him on the table. Hanbin could only watch, mesmerised, as Jiwon pulled his t-shirt over his head to reveal his sculpted abs and arms.

Swallowing hard, Hanbin reached out a shaky hand to trace the ridges of Jiwon’s stomach. Jiwon’s large hands cover his and pulled it away to interlace their fingers as he leaned over Hanbin’s prone body.

“Are you okay with this, baby?” Jiwon whispered and glanced to the side.

Hanbin followed his gaze and spotted Minho still seated in his chair. Minho flushed when he saw them both looking but didn’t try to cover the noticeable bulge in his trousers. Taking a moment to think it over Hanbin looked back at the concern in Jiwon’s eyes.

He trusted his boyfriend with everything he had and having someone else’s eyes on him was turning Hanbin on big time. There was a small niggle in the back of his mind as he thought about why Jiwon had initiated it without talking to him about it first.

Minho was very handsome, he had a great body and charisma, not to mention his talent as a rapper and producer. Did Jiwon what to include him in their sex? Their relationship? Or was he a possible replacement?

Hanbin felt his chest tighten at the thought. He wanted this with Jiwon, god did he want it, but was there a deeper meaning to all this?

“Do you want him to… to join?” Hanbin asked hesitantly.

“Hell no, baby, you’re all mine.” Jiwon growled and dropped a heated kiss onto Hanbin’s mouth. “But would you want him to watch me pleasure you?”

Hanbin swallowed and then looked directly into Jiwon’s eyes before nodding.

“You kill me, you know that?” Jiwon huffed and dropped his head down into the crook of Hanbin’s shoulder to mouth at the skin there.

Hanbin threw his head back at the sensation and marvelled at the fact that sex with Jiwon still felt so exciting and new even after all the time they had been together.

Jiwon continued mouthing at Hanbin’s neck and began to work his way upwards until he was tracing the line of his jaw. Travelling back down again to a sensitive spot on Hanbin’s neck Jiwon lathered up the skin before pulling back to blow lightly.

Hanbin shivered in pleasure and let out a guttural moan at the sensation.

Moving back up to Hanbin’s lips Jiwon dived in for a deep and passionate kiss with lots of tongue, and Hanbin sighed into his mouth. Jiwon’s hands continued to roam over Hanbin’s upper body, and one made its way into Hanbin’s shaggy hair to run the strands through his fingers.

Hanbin let his hands run along Jiwon’s bare back and reveled in the small twitched the muscles made as his fingers ghosted over them. Since Jiwon had been hitting the gym more and grown out of his awkward teenage body Hanbin had really begun to appreciate having a well build boyfriend. The strong muscles moving under the smooth skin just hit something right in Hanbin’s gut.

Jiwon began to slowly kiss Hanbin’s face; pressing light pecks to his nose, eyelids and temples before sliding down to his ear. Jiwon gently grazed his teeth along the shell, and Hanbin let out a high pitched moan at the pleasure that sparked through him.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Jiwon breathed into Hanbin’s ear before pulling away to return to clashing their lips together.

When Hanbin’s neck began to cramp from the angle, he pressed against Jiwon’s chest and sat up on the table, so Jiwon stood between his dangling legs. Now with more leverage, Hanbin pulled Jiwon against him and deepened the kiss even further; looping his arms around Jiwon’s broad shoulders.

Jiwon then pulled away to yank his hoody entirely off Hanbin’s body before ducking down to circle his tongue around a pebbled nipple. Hanbin choked on his breath at the intense sensation, and his head fell back as he braced himself on his arms.

Blinking his eyes open as Jiwon continued to play with Hanbin’s body he saw Minho sitting in his chair. The elder had his gaze fixed intently on where Jiwon was mouthing at Hanbin’s skin, and Hanbin felt himself flush at the erotic display they were putting on. Minho was shamelessly palming at his crotch with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Suddenly fingers were pulling his face back to Jiwon, and the intense look on his face stole Hanbin’s breath again.

“Look at me Hanbin. Only me.” Jiwon spoke with such heat that Hanbin found himself nodding helplessly.

“Only you. Only want you, Hyung.” Hanbin babbled. “Want you so much.”

“Fuck.” Minho swore from behind him, but Hanbin was already distracted by the claiming kiss Jiwon pressed to his lips.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” Jiwon breathed against Hanbin’s mouth with a small nip to his lip.

Hanbin complied and widened his knees as much as the position allowed so Jiwon could slot their clothed dicks together and slowly grind down.

“That feels so good.” Hanbin groaned.

Jiwon chuckled before pulling Hanbin’s head back towards him to resume their kissing. They continued for a while until the constant friction left Hanbin aching for more while he was simultaneously ready to explode at any moment. Jiwon must have understood from Hanbin’s jerky movements because he was pulling away before gripping Hanbin’s hips.

Hanbin’s breath left his lungs like a punch as Jiwon easily flipped him, so he was bent over the table. Jiwon pressed up behind him and continued to grind against his ass.

Light kisses were then pressed down the line of his spine as Jiwon began to fiddle with the drawstring of his sweats.

Hanbin tried to relax but he found that he was now positioned almost face to face with Minho and panic began to creep in again. Logically he knew there was nothing wrong with being the one to receive; it didn’t make him weaker or less of a man, but it did make him vulnerable. Hanbin wasn’t sure he was ready to show that side of himself to anyone other than Jiwon.

Even though he doubted Minho would care at this point, the other seemed so turned on, Hanbin wasn’t sure he could face the other again if he witnessed the moaning mess Jiwon turned him into. Hanbin weighed the options in his head, there was definitely no illusion as to who was about to get fucked and Minho had to have noticed but thinking and seeing were very different things.

Feeling his boyfriend begin to slide the sweats off his hips Hanbin pushed himself up on his palms, so he was back to chest with his boyfriend and kissed him to still the movements. Once he pulled away, he remained entirely pressed against Jiwon’s chest as his boyfriend's hands trailed over his heaving body.

“Hyung. I don’t want to… I mean I want to but… not with…” Hanbin flushed from embarrassment as he tried to communicate what he wanted.

Jiwon stilled his hands and looked into Hanbin’s eyes silently before nodding in understanding.

“Show’s over Minho Hyung. Get out.”

“What?” Minho stuttered. “But this is my studio.”

“Get out.”

“Okay, okay.” Minho laughed and held his hands up in surrender. “Make sure you clean up afterwards.”

Hanbin remained tense in Jiwon’s hold until the door had shut behind Minho and they were left in the studio filled with whirring equipment and the smell of their food from hours ago.

“We can stop if you want.” Jiwon offered gently as his fingers trailed down Hanbin’s sides.

“Like hell we can.” Hanbin snorted. “Lock the door and make good on your teasing, idiot.”

Jiwon grinned at Hanbin before moving to do as he was told. Once he returned he pressed Hanbin back against the table and finished pulling Hanbin’s sweats down his legs.

Jiwon then smacked the round flesh before grabbing a handful to squeeze at Hanbin’s bubble butt. Hanbin moaned at the slight sting but pushed back into Jiwon’s hands. Jiwon then shuffled forwards to rub himself against Hanbin through his jeans; Hanbin moaned again at the rough feeling of the fabric.

“Hang on a sec, baby.” Jiwon placed a kiss to Hanbin’s shoulder blade before moving away to grab his wallet from his bag and pull out a condom and packet of lube.

Hanbin heard the sound of the foil being torn and seconds later a cold gel was being drizzled down his crack. Hanbin whined and let his head fall forwards with a thud as his body vibrated with excitement at what was about to come.

Jiwon smeared the lube around for a few moments before circling his thumb around Hanbin’s hole; stopping to apply some pressure every now and then. Jiwon’s fingers disappeared for a moment before they returned with more lube and Jiwon began to work the first finger inside.

The stretch felt slightly uncomfortable after so long, and Hanbin shuffled his feet to widen his stance.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good around my finger. Sucking it in so nicely.” Jiwon praised as he began to pump the finger in and out slowly.

Hanbin groaned in reply and soon found himself rocking his hips back and forth to urge Jiwon to add another finger. Jiwon complied and added another long digit to stretch and scissor Hanbin more.

Jiwon took his time fingering Hanbin open. Stopping every now and then to add more lube and continuing to kiss up and down Hanbin’s spine as he worked. By the time Jiwon added a third finger Hanbin was white knuckling the table and moaning with each thrust.

With how desperate and loose Hanbin was the third finger slid in easily, and the rhythm didn’t even falter until Jiwon found Hanbin’s prostate and rubbed his fingers over the bundle of nerves a few times. Hanbin bucked up off the table and onto Jiwon’s fingers as he continued his assault and let out a high keening noise.

“Right there Ji- Ah! That feels so good.” Hanbin gasped.

Jiwon bit gently at Hanbin’s shoulder as he continued to pump his fingers into Hanbin’s body at a steady pace. Just as Hanbin was about to snap at the other to hurry up, Jiwon pulled away and began to unwrap the condom to roll down his length.

Jiwon rubbed his dick between Hanbin’s slick ass cheeks a few timed before grabbing Hanbin’s hips to guide himself into Hanbin’s hole. Hanbin bit his lip and groaned loudly as Jiwon slowly breached him. The stretch felt amazing as Jiwon rocked into him until his hips brushed against Hanbin.

“You good?” Jiwon grunted out once he was fully seated.

“Yeah. Please just move.” Hanbin moaned breathlessly and wiggled his hips.

Jiwon tightened his fingers on Hanbin and began to pound into the younger at a punishing pace. Hanbin gripped at the table edges to stop himself being shoved forward with every thrust. Moans fell from his lips as Jiwon managed to nail his sweet spot.

Slowing down Jiwon let his dick drag deliciously on Hanbin’s rim as he made the other feel every single inch that entered him over and over again. The change in pace sent more sparks of pleasure flying through Hanbin as the flare of Jiwon’s dick teased his walls.

After a while, Jiwon slowly began to increase his speed until he was slamming into Hanbin again only to drop back to an almost complete stop just as Hanbin was starting to get into it. Jiwon continued the maddening cycle a few more time until Hanbin had tears trailing down his cheeks from how tense he had become.

“Please, Hyung. Feels so good. So good.” Hanbin whined.

Jiwon jerked Hanbin back onto his dick brutally in response and ground his hips into the flesh of Hanbin’s ass. With the slow rotation of Jiwon’s hips, Hanbin was finally stable enough to push himself up and reconnect their lips.

Jiwon devoured his kissed hungrily and cupped Hanbin’s face with his hands to fully give himself over to the coupling. Finally falling back to the table to gasp for breath Hanbin took matters into his own hands and began to rock back and forth on Jiwon’s dick to get the other moving properly.

Jiwon took the hint and began to thrust into Hanbin’s willing body. One of his large hands left Hanbin’s hips and curled under his body to wrap around his hard cock.

Hanbin choked as his neglected member was finally given attention. The added sensation made Hanbin’s balls begin to tighten, and he started begging for his release, and Jiwon continued to fuck him.

Jiwon stroked firmly in time to his thrusts and grunted into Hanbin’s ear as he chased his release. Jiwon was thrusting so intently that the table was beginning to skid along the floor with every thrust and Hanbin couldn’t help the yells that escaped from his lips.

“You close, baby?” Jiwon grit out through his teeth as he continued to pound into Hanbin.

“So close. I’m gonna come. So close. So good.” 

“Hang on.”

Jiwon pulled out quickly, and Hanbin whined as he was left empty; continuing to rock his hips into the empty air. Jiwon pulled Hanbin up into a standing position; spun him around to place an open-mouthed kiss on his mouth before pushing him back against the table again.

Hanbin lay backwards and shuffled up the table top. Jiwon leaned back down, so their chests were pressed together and began to run his tongue around Hanbin’s mouth desperately. When Jiwon finally pulled away Hanbin bent his legs and held them open with his hands behind his knees.

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Jiwon breathed and shoved back in.

The new position had Jiwon nailing Hanbin’s prostate with every thrust, and Hanbin was screaming shamelessly. Jiwon’s hand returned to Hanbin’s dick and pumped him with a little twist at the top that left Hanbin breathless.

Jiwon leaned back in, and they kissed, each one headed closer and closer to their climaxes. Hanbin felt like his vision was beginning to white out from how intense the pleasure had become, at how much pleasure Jiwon was giving him.

Hanbin’s orgasm snuck up on his out of nowhere and was suddenly crashing around him with such intensity that Hanbin could do nothing but ride out the blinding pleasure and sharp spasms of his body. He felt his own cum splatter along his stomach that Jiwon leaned down to lap up as he continued to fuck Hanbin through his climax.

“Yeah, baby. You feel awesome clenching around me like that. So good for me. Taking my dick so fucking well.” Jiwon chanted as his movement began to lose its rhythm.

The shudders were still running along Hanbin’s body, and all he could do was lie back feeling boneless as Jiwon continued to pound away. His hands slipped from his legs but Jiwon caught his calves and repositioned them over his shoulders.

After a few more thrusts Jiwon faltered and screwed his face up as he filled the condom inside Hanbin’s body. Hanbin could feel Jiwon twitching and pulsing inside of him and his own dick gave a half-hearted twitch in response.

When Jiwon finally finished coming, he collapsed against Hanbin and began to lazily kiss him as they both came down from their highs.

Hanbin’s thighs began to cramp up from the strain of the position they were in so he pushed gently at Jiwon’s chest to let him up. Jiwon placed once last lingering kiss against his lips and then pulled away with a smile.

Instead of letting Hanbin sit up straight away Jiwon ran his hands along Hanbin’s legs and massaged at the aching muscles before placing a stupidly romantic kiss on his ankle.

Hanbin sat up shakily and smiled when he felt the ache in his backside from how well he had been used. Jiwon always knew what he needed; how much to push and just tease his limits with the talent of a classical musician.

“Are you alright?” Jiwon asked as he brushed some sweaty hair away from Hanbin’s face.

“I’m so alright.” Hanbin smiled back and placed a playful peck to Jiwon’s nose.

“Hmmm. You feeling good Bin-a?” Jiwon asked with a proud smirk.

“Yup. Always feels fucking fantastic with you.”

“You really have a way with words, don’t you?” Jiwon chuckled.

They kept up the playful teasing as they got dressed; stealing kisses and secretive glances as they went.

“Do you still have work to do or are you coming back to the dorms?” Hanbin asked gently as they stood together wrapped in each others arms in the middle of the room.

“We really need to finish this track for the meeting with YG, but I have time to take you home.” Jiwon smiled.

“The perfect gentleman.”

“Give me a sec to text Minho and tell him the cost is clear and we can head out.”

Hanbin nodded and couldn’t help but smile at how handsome Jiwon looked doing something as simple as texting. When Jiwon was finished, he glanced up and caught Hanbin looking, but Hanbin was too blissed out to feel embarrassed like usually would have been.

“What are you smiling about?” Jiwon raised an eyebrow as he guided Hanbin out of the studio with a hand on the small of Hanbin’s back.

“Nothing.”

They continued to walk through the halls of the YG building in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company when Jiwon seemed to remember something.

“You were going to work on something with Jennie, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, we have a few things we’ve been talking about for a while.” Hanbin shrugged.

“Cool. Does that mean I’ll be the one on the food run then?” Jiwon wiggled his eyebrows.

Hanbin stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and felt his face flush at the insinuation. Jiwon continued walking for a few steps before he realised Hanbin was no longer beside him and turned around.

“What?”

“If you think I’m letting you get all horny and fuck me in front of Jennie you are deeply, deeply mistaken.” Hanbin scolded as he continued to walk past Jiwon.

Jiwon choked loudly at his words and remained frozen while he tried to compute what Hanbin had just said.

“Wait! Is that really non-negotiable or are you giving me a challenge?” Jiwon called as he chased after Hanbin.

Hanbin smiled to himself at his silly boyfriend. Yeah, they may have been together for a while, through thick and thin, but there were still surprises to be had. They had chemistry and great sex, but above all else they had love, and that was enough.

It would always be enough.


End file.
